


Unappreciated

by thebitch



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily, because everyone seems to forget how dangerous this kid is, dark!Tim Drake, more characters will be added but later, tbh it's the batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitch/pseuds/thebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's had to deal with getting ignored and pushed off to the side for what seems like his whole life. The Replacement, the pretender, the stand in. He'll deal with it in silence, like always. Until the right time comes that is. </p><p>You know, it's really about time they start calling him the successor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unappreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this will be the start of what I hope will be a multi chapter story revolving around the batfamily's treatment of a certain little birdie. And because I'm such a sucker for Tim when he's a little off his rocker.

No one really seemed to know the true definition of give and take in this family. Tim grew up giving and taking. Though not in the way most people did.

He gave and gave. God, he gave all he could. And he took the insults, the belittlement. The way he always seemed to be the one that was passed off. It was fine. They were family, they were supposed to tease. Tim could deal with it.  For now, he could take.

They were all in the Cave going over details for the case they were all working on. Though could Tim even tack himself on? Because at the moment, all he felt like was cheapo tech support.

Cheapo because Barbra was out with Dinah doing her own mission/girls night out.

 _Always the replacement, right?_ He thought, only letting himself get slightly bitter.

Shaking the stray thought out of his head as he let out a breath. His eyes glancing back up to Bruce as he finished up with his lecture. For being the world’s greatest detective, the man still hadn’t picked up on the fact that they all end up zoning him out by the time he gets to the third word.

“Alright, so it’ll be Dick who will meet up with Jason.” Bruce started to say, letting out a breath when he felt eyes on him as soon as the stray of the family was mentioned.

“Jason’s the one who handed over the names of the people involved, he wouldn’t hand them over unless I let him in. So that’s why you’ll be keeping an eye on him.” Bruce giving a slight nod at his eldest as Dick gave his usual smile and nodded.

If Tim really wanted to read into the expression he’d say Dick looked almost happy that Jason was starting to make his way into the family again. He’d even say Bruce didn’t seem to mind it too much either.

All Jason did was cough up some names. Tim tracked them all down, found out where they'd be meeting, he did the real work. Anyone can pull a few names out of a hat.

“Damian’s with me.” Bruce continued, before looking back over at Tim. “And you will be staying here, monitor duty.” He finished, cocking a brow when Tim’s mouth parted open in surprise.

“Bruce.” He huffed out, sitting back in his chair. His eyes flickered up at the computer where it said the exact location of where they were supposed to be going. Thanks to him. “I just worked out all the schematics for you. I helped track down these guys to make sure we weren’t given a false lead.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the response, as if he was asking ‘and?’ Because obviously that’s what he was supposed to do anyway without complaint, of course. Like a robot.

Tim able to hear the slight grind of his teeth as he clenched his jaw slightly in an effort to quell his anger. Hold back. He had to hold back. “I don’t see why I have to stay here and watch you guys from a screen.”

Damian tutted, his eyes flickering to where Tim was as a barely there smirked graced his young features. “Obviously, Father is trying to break the news gently that he thinks you’d slow us down.” He shrugged, rolling his eyes when Dick let out a soft sigh. Though Tim detected slight fondness in the tone, because Dick was growing softer when it came to Damian’s antics.

And wasn’t it just so cute when the youngest talked down to him on almost a daily basis? Downright _adorable._

 _“Damian.”_ Dick began, though his tone wasn’t angry, maybe slightly exasperated. But Tim already knew Dick wasn’t going to snap at the boy. “That’s not it, B probably just wants someone keeping an eye on us, right?”

“Exactly.” Bruce nodded, and he stared back at Tim. “I expect you to keep a careful eye on the scene.”

Immediately Tim knew what part he had to play. He wasn’t the one that argued, that was Jason. He couldn’t charm his way out of it, like Dick. And forget trying to play off Damian’s odd mix of bratty tendencies and snobby remarks. No, no Tim Drake was the one who took what he was given without complaint. Maybe he could throw in a snappy remark here and there in an effort to remind everyone that he wasn’t just a sack of potatoes in a mask.

“Fine.” He sighed, his hands raising up slightly as he didn’t try to fight with Bruce’s decision. Batman knows best. Even if that statement wanted to make Tim rip his hair out.

“Thanks Timmy, you’re the best.” Dick said with a quick ruffle to his hair. Tim just let out another fake laugh in response as he pretended to look peeved. He was past peeved, but he was also the best pretender in this family. So no one ever knew. Tim can’t really remember the last time he laughed and actually meant it.

Pretender, ** _replacement_** , fill-in. That’s all he really measures up too.

Bruce was already out of the conversation, walking away briskly as he made his way to the Bat-Mobile. Which just left Tim with his favorite demon. Joy.

“It’s good you know your place.” The boy remarked, his eyes glancing away from Tim as if daring the other to make a move at him as he went to get ready for their patrol. He knew Tim wouldn’t retaliate.

 Tim was docile. Tim didn’t fight back. That wasn’t who he was. He was just the smart one right? The one who was good at computers, but not the best. That was Oracle. He was just playing fill-in.

Tim didn’t even hear the other’s leave, too lost in his own head as his nails dug into the skin of his palm.

It was infuriating at times. How they’d just take one look at his lean frame and forget what he’s been through, how many people he’s trained with, how deadly he could be.

Chuckles bubbled past his lips the more he thought about it. Wasn’t it ironic? The family of detectives never saw Tim for what he really was. What he could be.

How he could kill each and every one of them in what would be their worst nightmare. He could figure out exactly how to twist their mind right to the point of breaking, then off them in the following moment.

Or make them hold on. Just barely, so he could watch the life trickle from them.

Tim blinked his eyes as that thought filtered through his mind. Pressing a hand to his mouth to cease his quiet laughter. Did he really just think that about his family? How long has it been since he slept? Maybe he needed to lay down.

“Shit.” He murmured, rubbing his temples as he tried to refocus back on the screen.

“Red Robin?” He heard Dick’s voice through the headset that he took off, now laying by the keyboard. “You say something?”

“No.” Tim said just a bit too quickly as he slipped it back on. “Just remembered a joke is all.”

“Oh.” Dick’s voice sounded slightly confused, though he played along. “Tell me it when I get back alright?”

Tim let out another chuckle, his voice lower as he felt something in his chest at Dick’s stupidly naïve tone. His brother though he was humoring him. “Sure. If you’re lucky.”

He grinned to himself as if sharing an inside joke that he knew Dick wouldn’t understand. Biting the inside of his lip to quiet himself as his fingers tapped lightly against the desk.

So, that was what real laughter felt like.


End file.
